And I Liked It
by NatesMama
Summary: Brennan in a situation you wouldn't expect. One whiny reviewer asked for a slash warning so consider yourself warned.
1. And I Liked It

**_A/N: You can blame BrainySmrfs for this one. It was all her idea, I just ran with it. Enjoy!_**

**_~NM_**

**_

* * *

_**

And I Liked It

"You know, this is wicked."

"I've been trying not to think about that…especially when you're naked."

"Temperance Brennan…am I distracting you?"

"You most certainly are. I can't think with you lying here in my bed, and that has never happened to me with a sexual partner."

"Really now…the fact that I can fuck you stupid makes me so incredibly hot, Temperance."

Hannah moved from her side, where she had been resting after their latest round of lovemaking to slither along Brennan's equally-naked body. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Completely distracted by the slim finger circling her taut, hardened nipple, Brennan panted her response. "N-no….I have…never believed in monogamy. However…."

Hannah dipped her head and took the now straining nipple into her mouth. "However…?" She asked, her question muffled by Brennan's pliant flesh.

"I find that when I am around Booth….I feel…" Her back arched as her lover slid her hand down and began circling her clit, both moaning at the contact. "I find myself feeling a bit guilty."

"Oh, baby…" Hannah pressed soft, wet kisses along Brennan's torso, moving slowly but surely towards the juncture of her thighs. "Please don't feel guilty. What we're doing…" Her head suddenly came up, and blue eyes met blue eyes, both with fire sparking. "This is nothing but right." With that, her head dipped and Brennan moaned long and loud, lost in the sensation.

"Oh God, Hannah….yessss…."

B&H

Booth sat in front of his television, watching the Eagles lose and wondering where his girlfriend was. Hannah had been called away to interview someone at the Capitol, but that had been hours ago and Booth was getting restless. After a few minutes of contemplation, he decided to call his best friend and see if she was in the mood to go grab some dinner.

He pressed 2 on his speed dial (he really should swap those out and make Hannah 2) and waited for Brennan to pick up. When the call went to voice mail, he slammed his phone shut and let his head fall back on the sofa with a thump. Now he was not only horny, he was lonely, too. This was not how Booth pictured spending his Sunday nights at all.

B&H

It was after midnight when Booth finally heard the apartment door close softly. He rolled over in bed and watched as Hannah walked quietly into the bedroom, dropping her bag by the closet and turning to head into the bath.

Booth pulled himself out of bed quietly, and used Hannah's distraction of her nightly routine to sneak up on her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. When she jumped violently, Booth chuckled.

"I'm sorry, babe. I couldn't resist." He nuzzled her neck. "I was missing you."

Hannah turned slightly into his embrace and kissed him lightly. "I missed you, too. But right now…I'm exhausted. I just want to shower and go to bed."

Booth dropped his arms and tried to hide the hurt in his eyes. "Alright, sure. You get cleaned up, and I'll just go back to bed." He turned and headed back into the bedroom. "Love you."

Hannah smiled and began getting undressed, relieved to have avoided what she was sure was going to turn into an argument. One they had been having quite a bit, lately.

As she stepped into the warm spray of the shower, Hannah thought back to her evening with Temperance. A smile slid across her face as she remembered each and every sigh, moan and kiss of their stolen night, the only guilt crossing her conscience was over not feeling enough guilt. The affair had started simply enough…a night out drinking, one too many for both of them, a shared cab and no inhibitions.

Afterwards, there had been plenty of guilt on Brennan's end, she didn't like betraying Booth one bit and she told Hannah that she thought it would be best if they came clean to Booth and tried to forget it ever happened. But something had clicked in Hannah's body, soul and mind during that first evening and she spent the next week trying to convince Brennan that what they had shared was special, and that it should, discreetly, continue.

To be honest, it hadn't taken much convincing on Hannah's part once she had shown up at Brennan's apartment that next weekend wearing nothing but a trench coat and a smile, carrying a bottle of good wine and carry out Chinese. They had eaten the food in Brennan's bed, both naked and completely comfortable with the fact. They found, incredibly, that they had much in common and both discovered that the other's tastes in books, movies and music coincided beautifully.

Neither had been in a more satisfying relationship, mentally or physically, ever. And months later, it only appeared to be getting better. The way Brennan knew every single spot on her body that made her scream, that set her aflame…it was something no man had ever been able to accomplish, even Seeley. In fact, her sex life with him had been getting more and more boring as her relationship with Temperance progressed, and she knew that soon she was going to have to break things off with him. It wasn't fair to him, but her heart was in charge and there was nothing she could do to change that now.

After getting into her pajamas, Hannah slipped into bed next to Booth and sighed gratefully, realizing that he was asleep. Rolling to her side, she let her eyes close and drifted off, thinking back to the wonderful evening she had spent in Temperance's arms.

B&H

After kissing Hannah goodbye and heading out the door, Booth was humming to himself as he unlocked his SUV and moved to put some files on the backseat. He stopped what he was doing and moved to pick up something on the floor of the backseat, eyes narrowing in confusion as he realized what he had in his hand. A pair of panties.

Booth tried to remember the last time he and Hannah had sex in his car, but it had been so long he was coming up blank. He fingered the silky garment, realizing that he had never actually seen this particular pair before. After months of dating, Booth was sure he had seen every piece of her lingerie, and these were not exactly her usual style….and they looked very expensive. Shrugging inwardly, he threw them back where he'd found them and got into his seat. He started the car just as Hannah stepped out of the building, throwing her a smile and a wave that she returned as she headed to her own vehicle. Just as Hannah was pulling out, a thought struck Booth.

Less than a week ago, he had his SUV in at the motor pool to be serviced, which included detailing. There was absolutely no way the guys in the pool would have left a pair of panties out without letting Booth know what they had found. They would have given him all kinds of shit about using the company car for extracurricular activities with his girlfriend. Which left him with one question.

How in the hell did that underwear get into his backseat?

B&H

Brennan was completely immersed in the paperwork on her desk when there was a light knocking on her office door. When she looked up, she gave her visitor a slow, sexy smile.

"Hi, Hannah. Something I can help you with?"

Hannah crossed the office and settled on Brennan's desk, arms crossed in front of her and a smirk on her face. "I can think of several things you can help me with. But right now, I only have a professional question."

Brennan raised an eyebrow in interest. "Really? You need to know something about my job?"

"Mmm…not exactly. It's really about your partnership with Seeley."

"Hannah…I've told you…"

"I know, I know…you've told me _everything_. And I told you, I understand about all of that. It's not like I would ever be jealous, right?" They both smiled at that. "This is more about how the whole thing works…I'd like to do a feature on the two of you, maybe trade in on the fact that I am sleeping with both of you."

Brennan's amused chuckle made Hannah relax. Sometimes she wasn't sure which of her jokes would get that reaction, or if she would be rewarded with that blank "I don't know what that means" look.

"Well, I am fine with it, but you'll have to speak with Booth. I'm not sure how he would feel about it."

Hannah nodded. "I'll speak with him tonight. We're supposed to have dinner."

"Oh." Brennan looked disappointed.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll get called out on a story tomorrow night, I promise. But tonight, I owe him this. I've been neglecting him."

Brennan nodded, looking down. "I know. I realize I have no claim on you, in fact I have no right to you at all, I just…"

Hannah sighed and moved from where she was leaning, pulling the window blinds down with a small flick of her wrist. Then, she sauntered over to the door, closing it and pulling the blind down on that as well. She turned and leaned against the door, hands behind her back and a wicked smile on her face.

"I want to be with you, Temperance. I do, I just…I can't think of a good way to end things with Seeley right now. I don't want to hurt him any more than this is already going to." She crossed to where Brennan sat, pulling her skirt up slightly and straddling her in the chair. "But I just can't resist you. I can't stop this, no matter how hard I try." She dipped her head and captured Brennan's lips with hers, massaging her tongue with her own, nipping at her lips…smiling when Brennan's hands slipped up her thighs and across her firm ass, sliding under her blouse. When she reached the clasp she was searching for, Brennan released it, letting Hannah's pert breasts free for her to explore.

A deep groan escaped the other woman as Brennan wrapped her lips around Hannah's now-free nipple through her still-buttoned blouse. Tugging with her lips, she used her hands to roam back down, finding Hannah's thighs warm and pliant under her explorations. She ran her nails up and down the soft flesh, drawing a whimper from Hannah and an answering wetness between her own legs.

"God, baby…I want you so badly…" Hannah gasped, standing suddenly and grabbing Brennan's hands and pulling her to the sofa, where they both collapsed in a tangle of limbs and passion.

Before she knew what was happening, Brennan found herself prone, Hannah's talented hand between her legs and her mouth on hers. They both gasped into the other's mouth as Hannah discovered how wet and ready Brennan was…and she could no longer deny her. Sliding down her body, a contented smile on her face, Hannah yanked at Brennan's slacks, giving a small noise of triumph as they slipped off, along with the panties, with almost no effort at all. With little finesse, Hannah buried herself in the wet, gorgeous heat of Temperance Brennan, intent on staying there until she couldn't breathe anymore or Brennan called her name…whichever came first.

What seemed like hours later, both women collapsed on the sofa, identical grins on their faces, breathing heavily.

"God, you're amazing." Brennan gasped.

"You're not so bad yourself, Temperance." Hannah leaned forward, taking another kiss and tasting herself on Brennan's lips. "That was wonderful."

They continued to softly touch and stroke each other, coming down from their sexual high slowly. After a few minutes, Hannah stood and began to redress.

"I need to get to work. But we can still get together tomorrow night, right?" She looked to Brennan hopefully.

Kissing her again, Brennan grinned. "Of course. I'll be waiting for you. Maybe we could eat. I'll make mac and cheese?"

Hannah laughed. "Is that all you know how to make, Temperance?"

"Apparently." Brennan stood and pulled her clothes back on regretfully. She watched with undisguised admiration as Hannah collected her things and prepared to leave, her slow movements showing that Hannah was no more excited about the separation than Brennan was.

"So…tomorrow?" Hannah grinned.

"What's tomorrow?" Booth's voice came from the doorway.

Brennan jerked at the interruption, but recovered nicely. "Hannah and I are going out for drinks. Girls night out."

"Yes, I hope you don't mind another night alone, Seeley." Hannah leaned to kiss him as she headed for the door.

Booth pulled back from Hannah and grinned lopsidedly. "Mmmm. You taste especially good today."

He missed Hannah's naughty grin as Brennan coughed slightly and hid her own answering smile.

"And no, I don't mind if you guys go out. Sounds like fun." Booth crossed to the sofa and flopped down, groaning. "I am so not in the mood for paperwork this morning, Bones."

"You'll survive." Brennan replied mildly. "And get your feet off my sofa. It stains easily."

Hannah stood at the door and waved goodbye to the partners. "Seeley, I'll see you tonight for dinner." He nodded. "And Temperance? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Hannah." Brennan waved in return.

"Later, Hannah." Booth replied.

Brennan threw a stack of files on the coffee table and grabbed two mugs with the Jeffersonian symbol on them. "I'm getting coffee and I think there's donuts. Krispy Kreme. Interested?"

Nodding happily, Booth leaned back. "Thanks Bones, you're too good to me."

"It's nothing, Booth. I'll be right back."

After Brennan left, Booth snuggled even more into the sofa, trying to get comfortable. He reached underneath him to pull the blanket out from where it was shoved into the space between the cushions and the back and felt something strange. Grasping the object, he yanked it out, his face coloring when he realized what he held in his hand. A pair of deep blue, lacy panties with an inlaid butterfly and lace pattern. _What's with all the panties everywhere today?_

Embarrassed, Booth moved to shove them back where he'd found them when he suddenly did a double take. _He recognized those panties._ In fact, he had actually purchased that particular pair at a specialty shop in New York when he had been there on a training exercise last month. Booth was too shocked, and a little turned on, to move as realization struck him.

These were definitely his girlfriend's panties.


	2. I Hope My Boyfriend Don't Mind It

**_A/N: I decided that this needed a resolution. This is the second of three chapters.  
_**

**_~NM_**

**_

* * *

_**

I Hope My Boyfriend Don't Mind It

Seeley Booth was a lot of things, but stupid certainly wasn't one of them. Finding his girlfriend's panties in Bones' office sofa brought several different scenarios to mind, and only one of them made sense. Well, it didn't make sense, but it was logical.

Logical. Now there's a word for you.

Standing up and surreptitiously stuffing the found lingerie in his coat pocket, Booth grabbed the paperwork he was supposed to be doing with Brennan and headed out of the office, almost colliding with his partner, carrying two coffees and a donut, in the process.

"Booth!" She juggled the hot beverages as she glared at him in irritation. "Where are you going? We have to finish this paperwork!"

"No can do, Bones." He waved the folder at her, then stopped and stared for a moment, images he'd never even considered before popping into his head unbidden. Shaking the pictures out of his head, he explained. "I got called to the Hoover, I need to go." He turned on his heel and walked backwards, away from her. "I'll finish these in my office, I promise." He turned to make a hasty retreat, not looking back and so missing the confused look on Brennan's face as she turned to go into her office, followed closely by Angela, who had just walked up with paperwork of her own.

"Hey, Brennan. I have that information for you, if-" She stopped and regarded the look on her friend's face. "What's wrong, sweetie? You and Booth fighting?"

Brennan set Booth's abandoned coffee on her side table and sat down at her desk. "I don't think so, Ang. He's just…acting weird."

Her brow furrowed, Angela sat down across from Brennan's desk. "You don't think he knows, do you?"

Brennan paled slightly. "I don't know. God, I hope not. He seemed fine before, when Hannah was here. I left to get us coffee, and he was leaving when I got back."

Angela crossed her legs and leaned back, getting comfortable. "I don't know, Bren…but it's like I told you, you both need to come clean with him. You do." She insisted when Brennan looked down and refused to meet her eyes. "As happy as I am for both you and Hannah, you know it's not fair to Booth. He deserves to know the truth."

Brennan sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. "I know, Ang. I know."

B&H

Booth sat at his desk in his office and considered his options as he stared at the two pairs of panties that lay in his lap. It was obvious, looking at the undergarments he was absently fingering; they were two slightly different sizes and styles. He could only come to one conclusion. A conclusion that made his throat close up and his hands clench into fists. The pair he had found in his car belonged to Bones.

Deep down, he knew what was going on. But wrapping his head around the fact was slightly harder. His girlfriend, whom he loved, was sleeping with his partner…whom he also loved. It explained a lot of strange behavior from both of them lately. Hannah had been physically distant, leaving for hours at a time with the excuse that she was chasing a story or interviewing a bigwig, and they hadn't had sex in a couple of weeks. Brennan was emotionally distant, something he had chalked up to her confession all those months ago, but now saw in an entirely different light.

His thoughts were derailed by a knock at his door. When he looked up, Sweets stood in the doorway, a file in his hand. "Can I come in? Are you busy, Booth?"

"Nah, come on in, Sweets." Booth waved him in, gesturing to the chair across from him. "And close the door behind you."

Sweets gave him a strange look and turned to do what he asked. He sat down and leaned forward, eyebrows raised. "Something going on?"

Nodding, Booth groaned. "I can't believe I'm coming to you with this, but yeah…something is going on." He threw the panties on his desk, forgetting for a moment that he was flashing his girlfriend's unmentionables in front of an impressionable 12 year-old.

Gasping, Sweets pointed at the panties. "What the hell, Booth?"

"These…" Booth held up Hannah's underwear, "are Hannah's panties. And these are Bones'."

"Oh, my God. Booth…what are you, nuts? You're _sleeping with Dr. Brennan, too?_" Sweets was shocked and his pale face clearly showed that.

"No!" Booth picked up the lingerie and threw it into his top desk drawer. "I found those in my SUV. And I found Hannah's in Bones' sofa in her office!"

Booth watched in slightly sick fascination as the implications finally dawned on Sweets. The younger man stared off somewhere over Booth's shoulder, eyes glazed and unfocused. He immediately knew where the kid's mind went, and he stood and started snapping his fingers in Sweets' face.

"Hey! Hey! Get your mind out of the gutter! Focus!"

"Uh…well, to be honest, the natural inclination given the evidence is, well…it's sort of goes right to said gutter, Booth. I can't help it." He shook his head. "So…this means…"

"Yeah. Hannah and Bones are sleeping together."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. Whoa."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"That's what I wanted your opinion about." Booth leaned back in his chair and absently rubbed his temple. "Do I confront them? Do I let it go until they tell me? What, Sweets? Help me out here; I am completely off my game."

Clearing his throat, Sweets sat forward. "How are you feeling about all this?"

"Do you honestly have to psychoanalyze me right now? Christ. I'm hurt, I'm confused, I'm turned-on and I'm fucking _pissed_. That work for ya?"

Nodding, Sweets sat back. "Yeah. That works." He looked up for a moment, contemplating. "I do have an idea, but you're going to have to do a little bit of lying to pull it off."

"And we've decided where there's a moral line now?" Booth raised his eyebrows. "Just give it to me."

Smiling, Sweets began to outline his plan.

B&H

Hannah moved through the apartment, looking for the earring that matched the pair she'd decided to wear out to dinner with Seeley. Muttering to herself about buying a jewelry box eventually, she dropped to her knees in the bedroom, scouring the carpeted floor for any sign of the diamond and emerald stud. At the sound of her cell ringing, she jumped up and grabbed for it, hoping it was Temperance. When Seeley's name appeared on the screen, she sighed resignedly and answered the call.

"Hey. I'm almost ready to go…where are you?"

Booth shifted in his seat and glanced at Sweets. "Uh…I'm stuck at work. I'm really sorry, babe. A cold case is breaking and they need all hands on deck, maybe even all night."

"Oh." Hannah bit her lip, trying to convey the proper despair. "You might be there all night?"

"Yeah." Booth closed his eyes at the hopefulness, however slight, he could detect in her voice. "Why, did something come up?"

Hannah moved to the closet as she spoke, yanking a comfortable sweater down from the shelf and absently throwing her one earring on the dresser. "Yes, but I told them I couldn't do it tonight because we had plans."

"Well then…is it too late to change your mind? I'd hate for you to miss the opportunity." He pinched the bridge of his nose, justifying the lie by remembering that the whole conversation was nothing but smoke and mirrors on both ends.

"I don't really know." She headed for the kitchen, grabbing her loafers on the way. "I suppose I could call. Do you need me to bring you something to eat? You haven't had dinner." Crossing her fingers, she almost sighed in relief as Booth responded in the negative.

"I'm fine. We're ordering in. Listen…" Booth glanced at Sweets, who returned the look with one raised eyebrow. "Uh, be careful if you do go out, okay?"

"As always. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Hannah shrugged into her jacket and picked up her keys.

"Sure thing. Have a good night."

"You too. Bye, Seeley." Hannah snapped her phone shut and rushed out the door.

Booth sat staring at the phone for another moment, realizing that neither of them had bothered with 'I love you's. That was becoming a habit he should have noticed long before now.

"Did she take the bait?" Sweets asked, turning in his seat to look at the driveway leading from Booth's apartment.

"Don't call it 'bait', Sweets. It sounds…sneaky." Booth scoffed. "And yeah, she should be coming out any time-" He stopped when Hannah's car pulled out, the driver obviously in a hurry.

Booth slammed the SUV into drive and pulled out behind his girlfriend's Mazda. "Here we go…"


	3. It's Not What Good Girls Do

It's Not What Good Girls Do

Brennan sighed into her tea cup before taking a tentative sip. She found it illogical since it had only been a few hours since they'd seen each other, but she missed Hannah. Very much.

When the two women had started this strange, crazy, amazing affair they'd both struggled with immense guilt. Both loved Booth in their own ways, and the thought of hurting him was painful, especially to Brennan. She had worked with him for a very long time, cultivating a level of trust she didn't have with anyone else, including Angela. And the thought that she was continually betraying that trust burned somewhere deep in her chest. She wondered if this whole thing was worth losing the best friend that she'd ever had.

But then, her mind would wander to her lover. And being with Hannah was…well, she couldn't find the words in her extensive vocabulary to describe it, but she had never felt this way before. For anyone. It wasn't about sexual attraction, although that was a big part of it. Brennan had never met anyone who not only understood her, but was actually so much like her in so many ways. Angela and Booth knew Brennan, the real her. But they were so different from her in so many fundamental ways that sometimes that connection wasn't as strong as it could be. But with Hannah…it was almost innate. And while the thought still scared her, there was also something comforting in the knowledge that Hannah felt the same way about her. For once in her life, Brennan's timing with love was perfect.

Or it would be, were it not for the small matter of her partner.

Brennan was pulled out of her reverie by an insistent knocking at her door. She rose to answer it, her heart thrumming in her chest. She knew exactly who was at the door, and the instant pull in her stomach and her core both surprised her and excited her. When she flipped the lock and turned the knob, she found her arms suddenly wrapped around lithe limbs and long hair.

"Hey." Hannah breathed into her ear, holding on just as tightly. "I missed you."

Brennan pulled back and looked into Hannah's eyes. "I find that I missed you as well. But I thought-"

"Seeley was called back to the Hoover, something about a cold case breaking…"

Brennan chewed her lip for a moment. "Did he say…was it one of our cases?"

Shaking her head, Hannah grabbed her hand and pulled her to the sofa, straddling her hips as they tumbled to the cushion. "It sounded like a very old case. He said he would be there all night."

Brennan gasped as Hannah ground her hips against her, drawing twin groans from both of them. "Then…I suppose this is….oh, God that's good….a really, really nice surprise. Hannah…please…"

The other woman slid off the sofa, grasping at Brennan's slacks as she moved, pulling them down and exposing her to the slightly chilled air. "Don't worry, baby. I won't make you wait."

Brennan could only let her head drop back in silence and surrender.

B&H

Booth pulled his SUV into a space in Brennan's parking area, very close to where Hannah had just parked. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, staring up at what he knew to be Brennan's apartment, thinking so hard Sweets swore he could hear the wheels in his head turning.

"Booth? Are you going to…uh…" He pointed up, gesturing.

Falling back against the car seat, Booth sighed heavily. "I know I have to. I…need to know. But…"

"If you don't go, you don't _have_ to know. It's still a suspicion. Not reality."

"Yeah."

"Can you live like that?"

Booth let his head flop towards Sweets, looking at the younger man with what Sweets could only describe as a look of defeat. "I really can't."

Once Booth found himself standing in the hallway leading to Brennan's apartment, his better judgment was starting to flag slightly. He hadn't lied to Sweets, he did need to know. Stepping up to the door, he raised his fist to knock when he heard it. A long, low moan. Throaty and deep…and although Booth had never heard that specific voice make that specific sound, he would have known it anywhere.

_Bones._

He dropped his forehead against the wood soundlessly, hands curled into fists on either side of his head, as he forced himself to listen to what was going on right on the other side of the door. It was the worst kind of torture, but he had to know. He had to be sure.

And judging by the noises coming from the apartment in front of him, he had been right all along, not that the actual verification brought any satisfaction. At least not to Booth, anyway.

When the banging on the door began, Hannah and Brennan froze as one. They each caught the other's eye, both knowing who was on the other side of the door, but desperately wishing for a different explanation.

The knocking got louder, punctuated by the occasional "Bones! Open the goddamn door!" from the unwanted visitor. Finally accepting the fact that Booth wasn't leaving without a confrontation, the women dressed quickly, and Brennan moved to open the door, sparing a worried glance at Hannah, who was curled up on the sofa, looking as though she wished she could sink into the cushion and disappear.

When the door finally opened, Booth found himself frozen. Brennan stood on the other side, one hand on the doorknob and the other on her chest, gripping her shirt in a nervous gesture. "Booth?"

He finally pulled himself out of the standstill he found himself in. "Bones. Can I come in? Obviously, we need to talk."

Nodding absently, Brennan moved to let him in, wincing slightly when his glance fell on Hannah. She watched as Booth's hands reflexively opened and closed at his side, a slight flush spreading across his face and neck.

"Seeley…" Hannah began.

Booth held up his hand, silencing her immediately. "Wait. Just…give me a minute here." He palmed the back of his neck and turned to look at Brennan. When her eyes locked with his, she took two involuntary steps back, hand to her throat.

'Oh, this is bad.' She thought. His eyes were onyx. Darker than she had ever seen them. It was, she realized with shock, the first time in the seven years she had known him that Temperance Brennan was afraid of Seeley Booth.

"Why, Bones?" His eyes were pleading with her, hands out in supplication. "Wasn't it enough that you broke my heart once? You had to break it three times?"

"Booth…" Brennan took a tentative step forward, one hand out to touch his sleeve, when he flinched. Every nerve in her body thrummed in panic, aflame in regret and shame and a thousand other emotions her limited experience couldn't identify. She closed her eyes for a moment, one tear streaking down her cheek. When she opened them, he was still staring at her, obviously waiting for her to say something. Anything. Her throat constricted, but she swallowed and pushed through.

"I-Oh God, I'm so sorry, Booth. I just….I don't know what to say. This just happened, I never meant to-" She choked on the words, but forced herself to continue. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Seeley." Hannah stood up and moved to stand in the line of fire between the two partners. "Please don't blame this all on Temperance."

"Oh, don't worry, I don't." Booth whispered darkly.

"Just give us a chance to explain, please. I know we don't deserve that, but…" Hannah moved to stand next to Brennan, resisting the urge to take her hand, knowing it would only make things worse.

Booth nodded slightly. "Honestly, my first reaction is to turn around, walk out of here, and never lay eyes on either of you again."

Brennan paled visibly and choked back a sob. Hannah decided her support was more important than Booth's feelings and reached to wrap her arm around Brennan's shoulders.

Booth sighed. Goddammit. He was sure he could turn his back on Hannah and not give it another thought. But Bones…there was no way he was going to be able to walk away from her. "Bones, just answer something for me."

Brennan nodded desperately. "Anything."

"How much are you in this, Bones? How deep? Is this a fling for you, something to try to see how it feels? Is this another experiment, a test? Would you leave this all behind? Walk away from Hannah, stop…this, whatever this is, if I asked you?" Booth felt disconnected from his body, numb from his head to his toes, as he waited for Brennan to answer.

Brennan glanced at Hannah, who had paled at the question. Imperceptibly, she squeezed Hannah's hand and then turned to Booth, eyes clear and honest. "When this started, it was one night. Alcohol and friendship, nothing more." She took a breath, glancing at Hannah again for courage. "But when it kept happening, when it went beyond…sex, to something more…I was just as surprised as anyone. I thought maybe that you and I…and then, everything just happened at the wrong times and we missed our moment. But with Hannah…it was like everything clicked. She knows me, Booth. She feels the same things I feel, and she can read me like a book." Taking in his sad look, she continued. "You've always been able to read me, but this was on a whole different level. We're more alike than I've ever been with someone that…someone I've had feelings for." She looked Booth square in the eye. "Someone that I am in love with. So to answer your question Booth, no. If you asked me to give Hannah up, to leave her…I couldn't do that. Ever."

Hannah looked directly at Brennan, avoiding Booth's glare. "I feel the same way."

"You're in love?" Booth huffed. "Seriously? How the hell long has this been going on?"

The two women looked at each other, then back to Booth. "About four months." Hannah answered. "Look, Seeley…we never intended for this to happen, it just did. Are we happy about the circumstances? Of course not. I know Temperance has been tortured by this; the guilt about what we were doing to you was eating at her…and at me. And yes, we should have told you, of course we should have. But it just…got so out of control, and the longer we waited the harder it became. That's not an excuse, believe me. I know you deserve a better explanation, but there simply isn't one. We're both just so sorry this happened like this."

Booth turned and faced away from them for a moment. Hannah he could deal with. Yes, he loved her. And yes, this hurt pretty damn badly. But he wasn't lying; he could walk away from her with minimal damage. But Bones…leaving her would be damn near impossible. She was as deeply ingrained in him as his own DNA, and the thought of never seeing her again, even after this betrayal…it was unthinkable. He took a deep breath, and turned around to face them one more time.

Brennan looked down at the floor, trying to hold it together in front of Booth. She wasn't so clueless as to ignore the fact that if she started crying like she felt like doing right at that moment, it would be too manipulative. Booth needed to make this decision on his own, without her distress as a factor. When she heard Booth turn, she bit the inside of her mouth to stem the tears, and raised her head to look him in the eye.

"Hannah, lucky for you, you chose my best friend. Otherwise, this would be the last conversation we would ever be having." Hannah blanched at his words, but a small nugget of hope bloomed at the way he spoke of Temperance. Yes, she would miss Seeley if he refused to ever talk to her again, but Temperance would be destroyed. And that was the absolute last thing Hannah wanted. She herself would walk away before she would ever let that happen.

Brennan was slower to understand. "Booth? I don't…"

Booth took two steps back toward Brennan, thankful when Hannah perceptively dropped her hand and stepped back. "Bones, I am not going to lie to you. This hurts like hell. For a dozen reasons, all of which you are well aware. I'm going to need some time to…I don't know, process this? Learn to live with it?" He shook his head. "You are the last person I ever expected to betray me, Bones. Absolutely the last. And I…Christ, I just want to shake you, you know? I feel like you ripped out my heart, stomped on it, and then fed it to me."

"You know that's not-"

"Metaphor, Bones! It's a fucking metaphor!" He shouted, causing Brennan to jump back. Booth chuffed out a breath. "I'm sorry. I don't want to yell. I'm pissed off enough to yell, but I don't want to say something I'll regret, and if I really let go, I will."

Brennan shuddered. "I deserve whatever you have to say Booth. I know that."

"No Bones, you don't. Look, I know that you…neither of you….intended for this to happen. I know that you would change how things happened if you could, but you can't and so here we are. Do I still care about you? Of course. Do I love you? Always. Can I forgive you? Maybe. I might have already started. Can we still be friends?" He stopped again, moving to stand in front of Brennan, taking her hand intending to hold it lightly, not surprised when she clutched his tight. "I don't know the answer to that question yet, Bones. I'd like to say yes, right here and now. But I think I need some time." He saw the question in her eyes and answered it before it was asked. "Yes, time and space, Bones."

He pulled back a bit, dropping her hand. Then he turned to Hannah, eyes hooded again. "I could have loved you forever, you know." He laughed bitterly. "Both of you, if we're being brutally honest here. And I can't exactly hold how you feel against you; I have been where you are…wrapped up in the riddle, enigma, whatever…that is this woman." He gestured to Brennan, not unkindly. "But we did make promises to each other, and all you would have had to do was say the word, and I would have let you go. Finding out why would have been a bitch, but at least we would have done it honestly. Now, like I told Bones, I need time and space." He moved to the door. "Give me an hour to get some things from the apartment; I'm going to stay in a hotel tonight. Get your things out of my place and get out."

Hannah nodded. "I am sorry, Seeley."

"I know you are; that just makes it harder." Then Booth turned and put one hand on the back of Brennan's head, kissing her hair. "Be happy, Bones."

The door closed behind him with a quiet, final click.


	4. Epilogue

_One Year Later…_

Brennan adjusted her earring in the mirror and sighed. She was not looking forward to this party at the Jeffersonian at all, and no matter how much cajoling and begging she had tried with Cam, she was stuck. Luckily, Hannah had been receptive to attending with her, and had even suggested a day out with Angela and Booth's girlfriend, Kirsty. The four women had ended up having a great time, and the shopping had been extremely successful, judging by the look Hannah was giving her as she bent to pull her shoes on.

"You look fantastic, Temperance." Hannah crossed the room and leaned in for a quick kiss as Brennan stood. "Maybe we should stay home tonight…"

Brennan laughed and shook her head, stepping backwards away from Hannah with her hands up. "Oh no, you don't! You made me get dressed up for this thing, we're going!"

"Fine." Hannah huffed. "But I expect you to make it worth my while later."

"That is an acceptable compromise."

B&B

"I can't believe you and Brennan still get along so well. I don't know what I would have done if I were in your shoes, Seeley." Cam sipped her champagne and watched as Brennan had a spirited discussion with Booth's girlfriend of seven months, Dr. Kirsty Reynolds. The beautiful auburn haired woman, a doctor of archaeology at George Washington University, had met Booth through his sister-in-law Padme, and they had instantly clicked. They shared the same religious beliefs, the same desire for a family, and the same sense of humor. They not only had a good time together, Booth felt like he could tell her absolutely anything. And he was convinced that had he met Kirsty a few months sooner, it never would have worked out.

Booth had been an absolute mess those first months after he discovered Brennan and Hannah's affair. He didn't drink or turn to gambling again, but he pushed most of his family and friends away. His ability to trust anyone took a huge hit, and it was almost four months before he could even talk to Brennan again, let alone spend time in the same room with her. He was still in a great deal of pain when he met Kirsty. But he found that the kind, funny, understanding woman was the perfect shoulder to cry on, and when their relatively new relationship moved to a more serious situation, it was Kirsty who convinced Booth to mend fences with the woman who was still, and would always be, his best friend.

In the end, despite Kirsty's encouragement and a few tentative steps in the direction of forgiveness by way of short lunches and honest, raw, revealing phone calls, the gap was finally and permanently bridged between Booth and Brennan by an unexpected source. Parker. Booth's son had repeatedly complained to his mother that he missed Bones, and simply couldn't understand why he wasn't allowed to spend time with her anymore. Booth was horrified to find out that Rebecca had explained things as simply as possible to Parker, and while he was understandably confused, in the end he only knew that he loved Brennan and that was all that mattered to him. Booth couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed by Parker's easy acceptance of Brennan and Hannah together, but the emotion was fleeting and he felt terrible for days afterward. Especially after Parker proudly showed his dad the science project Brennan had helped him with. In the end, Booth realized that he had truly missed spending time with Brennan, and after a long dinner between just the two of them, Booth found that forgiving her not only made her feel better but it soothed him in ways he could never express, as well.

Booth glanced at Cam, a genuine smile on his face. "Camille, you have a much more forgiving heart than you let on, you know. Don't tell me you wouldn't have tried to find a way to make things good, because I know better."

Cam rolled her eyes. "Don't call me Camille, _Seeley_. And…." She looked pointedly at where Booth's current girlfriend was chatting animatedly with Booth's former girlfriend. Hannah laughed at something Kirsty said and the two women nodded together in tandem. "you can't tell me that this isn't just a little bit weird for you."

"Not any weirder than you and Kirsty having lunch once a week."

"Touché." Cam laughed. "But you and I ended in a good place. You and Hannah…"

Booth shook his head good naturedly. "Yeah, well…she makes Bones happy. That's good enough for me."

"Jesus, you're a saint, Booth." Cam tapped her champagne glass against Booth's tumbler of scotch and walked away, smiling.

"If saints existed, of course, you would certainly be close."

Booth turned at Brennan's voice behind him. "Hey Bones. Lookin' good." He grinned, eyebrows waggling.

"Thank you. You look very handsome as well." She moved to stand next to him, both watching their significant others talking. "Could I ask you a question, Booth?"

Booth looked at Brennan sideways. "I like to think you can ask me anything."

Brennan gave him a delighted smile, warm affection spreading through her at Booth's words. She had been so terrified that she had ruined the best friendship she had ever shared when Booth discovered her and Hannah's relationship, but lately things had been almost back to normal and Brennan found that despite her extensive vocabulary, she couldn't find the words to describe how happy that made her.

"I was just wondering…what is it that you keep turning over in your pocket? I know it's not your poker chip, you never bring that to formal events like this."

Booth wondered briefly about just how well this woman really knew him, and chose to see the absolute pleasure in that fact rather than analyze it to death. "I, uh…well. Hmmm." He debated with himself briefly whether or not to share his secret with Brennan before pulling a small box out of his pocket and handing it to her.

Brennan's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she flipped the lid and gazed at the princess cut 2-carat diamond nestled inside. "Booth…" She breathed. "Is this…"

"Yeah. I'm going to ask her tonight."

Brennan shocked Booth by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Oh, Booth. This is wonderful! Kirsty is going to love this!"

"You think so? I gotta say, I'm more than a little nervous about asking."

"Why? Because Rebecca turned you down? That was a long time ago and a different set of circumstances. Kirsty loves you completely, and I know you love her. She would be a fool to turn you down."

At Brennan's words, they shared a meaningful look…pain, sadness and resignation-filled. But without regret. The time for that had long passed.

"You think so?" Booth moved to sit on the bench along the wall, gesturing Brennan to sit beside him.

"I really do. You're perfect for each other, and I know you'll both be very happy together." Brennan smiled softly.

"And what about you, Bones? Do you think you'll be happy like that?" The question might have seemed odd considering the circumstances, but beyond everything else Brennan was his friend and he wanted only the best things in life for her, even if ultimately, that turned out not to be him.

Looking over at where Hannah was now chatting with Cam, Angela and Kirsty, Brennan smiled. "I don't know if I believe yet in loving someone forever, but I do believe in love. And I believe that anything is possible if we want to be. And, in the end, that's got to be enough. Right?"

Booth gave her a soft smile, full of all the affection and love he felt for her…had always felt for her in one way or another. "Yeah, Bones. I think it's definitely enough. For at least 30 or 40 or even 50 years."

Brennan hooked her arm through Booth's and laid her head on his shoulder, sighing when he rested his head on hers. "And maybe even longer than that."


End file.
